Darkened Horizon
by Little Miss Poe
Summary: AU: Terra struggles to discover her identity, and attempts to befriend the man who saves her from the Narshe Mines. However, it's strictly business for the masked mercenary.
1. Release

_A/N: This chapter starts from the VERY beginning of FFVI, 'cause I couldn't bring myself to omit it. I tried to make Biggs and Wedge interesting, despite the fact that this is the only chapter they appear in. I hope you all enjoy it, and please feel free to leave any comments with (or without) constructive criticism. Thank you! ^.^_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own FFVI or it's characters, blahblahblah. This story was written purely for fun, not profit. _

* * *

Chapter I

The tundra surrounding the northern-most settlement of the western continent was still and quiet; no traces of life were to be seen so early in the hours of dawn. The bleak land was covered in a fresh layer of snow, and what little trees grew there were covered with icy tendrils along the sleek, lifeless branches. The sun was hidden by the clouds, revealing itself for the briefest of spurts and lighting the tundra with a blinding light that was reflected by both snow and ice alike. Seconds later it was hidden, and despite it's best efforts was unable to rear it's head again. Large storm clouds rolled in from the southeast, and covered the sky above in a slate blanket, impenetrable by the sun's rays. With it came bursts of wind, picking up the light snow with ease, tumbling and twirling it across the surface of the snowbanks. The first of many snowflakes began to pour from the clouds in heavy sheets, and the storm would soon encroach itself upon the settlement of Narshe.

The stillness and peace were suddenly interrupted by loud claps of thunder, but they were no device of the blizzard. Instead they came from machines built with incredible technology and powers capable of felling even the bravest soldier with only the exertion from pressing a button required to the operator. Three units of these machines were heading north through the snow plains, following the storm north toward Narshe. Two of these machines were operated by Imperial Soldiers, dressed in the muddy brown armor that was standard for those of the rank of Captain. The other was operated by the unlikely; a young woman.

Together they stomped across the tundra as fluidly as the machines would allow. The path behind them was soon covered in a fresh layer of heavy snow from the blizzard, removing all traces of the unnatural footprints they left in their wake.

One of the units, operated by a Captain, began to sputter and move erratically despite the operator's best efforts and instructions. Small puffs of black smoke seeped from the underbelly, rising up and smothering the operator. He swore under his breath as he removed his hands from the controls, and slammed both fists into the console before him. He turned to the other Captain before shouting.

"Hey, Wedge! I need to stop and take a look at this piece of shit!"

Wedge, the superior of the trio, nodded and pointed toward a small ledge a few yards in front of them. "Let's stop over there, Biggs - it makes a good vantage point. Let's make it a quick stop, shall we?"

Wedge and the young woman ushered their machines onto the ledge, while Biggs remained a safe distance away from the edge of the cliffs. He slid his finger across the console a few times and it beeped with acknowledgment with each movement. "Ah.. I see what the problem is now."

Biggs stood up from his cushioned seat nestled within the armored unit, and jumped down into the snow. Moving to the back of the machine, he opened a latch and fumbled with the contents issued to him when assigned the mission - rations, an extra set of winterized armor and clothing, a large book, and a bag of tools. He flipped a switch on the roof of the storage to turn on a light. He grabbed the book, holding the binding toward the light, and smirked before holding it up for his companion.

"You won't believe what this is, Wedge! 'User's Manual for Proper Operation of Magitek Armor'". As he read the last bit of the title, he gave the rear of the machine a good smack and it let out a loud clank in response. "Who the hell has the time to read through this garbage? It's got to be at least five hundred pages!"

Wedge shifted in his seat, wiping a layer of snow off of his console before responding to his companion. "Quit fooling around, will you? I'd rather not sit out in the blizzard all morning."

The young woman remained silent, her gaze focused to the north.

Biggs let out a heavy sigh, throwing the book into the back of the storage unit before grabbing the bag of tools. He ducked underneath the arms of the Magitek Armor, and crouched beneath the underbelly. With a screwdriver he was able to remove a large sheet of metal casing, revealing what appeared to be a dozen wires in several colors; red, green, blue, yellow, and a single set of milky white. Some of the wires were hanging loosely, having become unattached to their respective sockets.

"Hm... this one goes here... and... this one goes... ah, here it is..."

Biggs continued to mutter to himself as he worked, but raised his voice to complain to his superior, and his friend.

"You'd think with all the lab technicians we've got working on these damn things, they could at least inspect them and make sure they work properly... I mean, what good is sending soldiers out on a half-assed piece of machinery that could end up getting him killed! Man, it's just my luck to get stuck with the piece of scrap metal. I bet it's all that new guy's doing - what was his name? Randolph? Rudolph? - just 'cause I accidentally ruined his experiment and Cid got on his ass about it."

"Yeah, Biggs... It's all just a huge conspiracy against you. I wish you'd grow up already. How is it that you yammer as much as you do and still managed to get promoted to Captain?"

"Just a few more..."

Wedge shook his head at his companion. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Biggs looked up at Wedge from beneath the underbelly of his unit of Magitek Armor and grinned, continuing to fumble with wires. "Of course I know what I'm doing! This is a piece of cake for someone who excels with machinery like myse... Huh?"

Biggs returned his gaze to the wire-filled contents of the underbelly as sparks began to shoot out, as he had mistakenly placed a wire in a socket meant for another. Startled, Biggs jumped, forgetting he was beneath the torso of the machine. He gave himself a good jolt when his head, which was fortunately armored, slammed against the metal. He let out a slew of profanities as he tugged on the wire, removing it from the socket. Wedge attempted to suppress his chuckles, but to no avail.

"If you say so, Captain."

Wedge leaned in his seat and pulled out a pair of binoculars that had been resting beneath the console of his Magitek Armor, and used them to peer northbound toward their target objective as Biggs finished repairing his own unit. He scanned the terrain before focusing on Narshe, nestled between the mountains.

When he put the binoculars down, Biggs had already resealed the compartment, and was situated comfortably within the machine.

"Everything in working order?"

Biggs played with his console, which let out a series of beeps, before responding. "Yeah, seems to be. Let's hope it stays that way and I make it home in one piece, eh?"

"We're almost there. Here." Wedge threw the binoculars to Biggs, who caught them with little effort. "Take a look for yourself."

Biggs did as he was told, and after a few moments of silence and snowfall, lowered the binoculars.

"So that's it, huh?" He scoffed as he tossed the binoculars back to his superior. "Hard to believe an esper has been found in this dump, let alone after all this time. You think the reports are true?"

"That's what we're here to find out, isn't it? And besides-" Wedge said, pointing at the young woman, "They wouldn't have let us bring her if they didn't think the Intel was legit."

Biggs turned ever-so-slightly to catch a glimpse of her. Her gaze was still focused Northward, though it appeared to Biggs that she was watching Wedge, awaiting instruction.

"I heard she fried fifty of our Magitek soldiers in mere minutes." Biggs shuddered at the thought. "Doesn't that give you the creeps, Wedge?"

The superior officer shook his head. "You know damn well she won't do anything unless I tell her to. We have Kefka to thank for that."

"Ugh, another person who gives me the willies."

"Yea, no kidding. But enough chit-chat, let's move!"

It wasn't long before they had reached their destination, and they sat idly just outside the city gates. The wind ripped through the settlement, wailing as it did so.

"Sure is quiet, huh Boss?"

"Yeah. I don't know how they couldn't have heard us, but it seems as though they aren't aware that we're here yet."

"So, uh... This is a mining settlement? What exactly do they dig up other than espers?"

Wedge sighed. "For someone who sure likes to yammer a lot, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't listen to anything other than the sound of your own voice. Again I'm left questioning the judgment of our superiors and your recent promotion to Captain."

"Hey, I'm a decent soldier where it counts!"

"Anyways, listen - Many of Narshe's inhabitants work in the coal mines. They've recently started digging themselves a new mine shaft in search of more, when they discovered the frozen esper." He paused briefly before continuing.

"And no worries, _Super Soldier_ - Their militia is extremely inexperienced and won't stand a chance against our Magitek Armor. If they have any sense at all, they'll leave us to our business."

"I doubt it'll be as simple as taking candy from a baby, but I do like the odds," Biggs smiled.

Wedge turned to the young woman, and pointed toward the gate. "You, take point! If anyone or anything gets in our way... exterminate them. Move out!"

Without uttering a single word, she grasped the level responsible for moving the machine and ushered it forward through the narrow gate. Due to the large size of the Magitek Armor, they were only able to pass through one at a time. Still, she pressed forward, adding a few feet between herself and the other two. It wasn't until Biggs had passed through, followed by Wedge, that two members of the city militia appeared before them. The older of the two men spit before turning his attention onto the Imperial Soldiers.

"The Empire has no business in these parts! Go back to your precious capital and leave us alone!"

His stance was hostile, but his weapon remained sheathed. Before he was able to draw it, the young woman moved her machine forward, and slid her finger over a round, red button. A beam of fire shot out from the torso of the Magitek Armor, and the jolt from the force of it sent the machine back a few inches. The snow around the beam melted, and when it dispersed, all that remained of the two guards was a pile of ashes.

Biggs whistled as the wind picked up the ashes and scattered them across the snow-covered cobbled streets. "Damn, these things really pack a punch!"

Another guard appeared from an alleyway, having heard the sounds of the machine and the fire beam as he was out on patrol. He was younger, and of much smaller frame than the previous guards. He took one look at the three units of Magitek Armor, and bolted in the opposite direction toward the mine shafts, dropping his cudgel as he turned-tail. His efforts to flee were futile, however, as the young woman motioned her machine forward through the streets. The cudgel was reduced to a pile of splinters as she chased after him; Biggs and Wedge not far behind her. When she closed the gap between herself and the fleeing guard, she pressed another button - this time a beam of frigid water sprang from the torso, engulfing the young man and instantly freezing him into an eternal tomb of ice.

They continued forward, and Biggs ushered his machine straight into the frozen youth, sending dozens of glass-like shards across the town.

Metal clanked against brick as they moved deliberately and swiftly. They had reached the center of the town without further resistance; most had probably been scared off by the sounds of the machines, and witnessing their powers.

"Whoa, looks like this guy's got a pair on him! We've got company!" Biggs pointed down a side street, where a Guard stood with two of Narshe's native domesticated wolves - the silver lobo. The machines turned with ease, and Biggs shot out a fire beam from his Magitek Armor. The lobo's instincts and speed allowed them to easily dodge the attack, but their master wasn't so lucky.

The wolves snarled and rushed toward Biggs' in retaliation for their master's death. Both he and Wedge attempted to fry them, but both attacks missed. "Oh shiiiit!" Biggs shouted, waving a hand in the air.

Wedge called out to the young woman, "Hey, a little help here!"

With another press of a button, a voice from the young woman's console confirmed, "Target Locked."

Within seconds, a sheet of metal casing slid open, revealing two missiles. They shot out toward the wolves, a trail of smoke and sparks flying behind them. The first met it's target, a silver lobo that had leapt through the air and was baring it's teeth at Biggs, and exploded immediately. The animal splattered everywhere, and the explosion itself charred the front of Biggs' Magitek Armor.

The second slammed into the other, which let out a yelp as it plowed right into his ribs. Both silver lobo and missile slammed into a nearby building before exploding, reducing part of the house to a pile of rubble.

Biggs wiped debris off of his helmet and face, flinging it away in disgust. "Ughhh. Not exactly how I would've done it, but I guess I should be appreciative all the same."

Turning back toward their goal, they moved into a narrow passage between the two mountains. Wedge was sandwiched between the young woman, and Biggs' who was in the rear. He turned to the other soldier and pointed back toward where they came. "Keep an eye out! This is a good spot for an ambush!"

Biggs responded with a thumbs up. "Leave it to me, Boss!"

They moved a mere ten feet when a combination of pebbles and snow slid down the face of the mountain. Looking up toward where it came from, they could see a group of city militia standing around a rather large boulder.

"Whoa, whoa! Move it!"

The young woman obeyed and hastened her machine forward, with Wedge hot on her trail, nearly plowing into her as he attempted to escape the possibility of being crushed by the boulder. Biggs on the other hand, moved nonchalantly behind them. With one final united shove, the boulder inched forward, sliding off the cliff and crashing into the jagged rocks that made up the face of the mountain on it's way down, forming an avalanche of snow and rock. It all crashed down into the narrow passageway, just a couple feet from where Wedge had been seconds before. He looked back and shouted to his companion. "Biggs...! Biggs!"

There was no response. Wedge turned his machine to face the boulder and the pile of snow and rocks, leaning forward in his seat.

"BIGGS!"

"Yes, Dear?"

Wedge plopped down in his seat. "That bastard...," he mumbled to himself.

"Good going, Biggs! You've managed to avoid the avalanche, but looks like you're on your own now!"

"Will you keep your panties on? I'll be with you in a sec! ... Oh, and if I were you, I'd move far away from that boulder!"

Wedge turned to the young woman and motioned for them to move a bit farther. As they did so, three massive silhouettes appeared from the mine shaft before them.

"Damn it, won't they learn?"

One of them emerged from the cavern, and it was now easy to see that this massive creature was none other than a megalodoth - a mammoth of sorts that the miners had used for decades for transportation. It reared up revealing it's underbelly, and an earth-shattering thud erupted as it's trunk-like legs slammed into the ground. It let out a roar before charging forward.

Wedge and the young woman were able to move out of the way due to the clearing, and because of the megalodoth's size and speed, it was unable to stop immediately. Unfortunately for him, for an explosion of no small-size erupted near the boulder, killing it instantly. Biggs emerged from the smoke, and when it dispersed, they could see that he had made the once narrow passageway quite a bit larger.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Glad I brought a little firepower of my own!" Biggs shouted.

"Biggs, you freakin' idiot! You could have caused another avalanche!"

"Hey now, you've got a bigger problem to worry about!"

The remaining two megalodoths had emerged from the cavern, and while the young woman had sent out a couple charges of electricity at the one closest to her and was busy finishing it off, the other had charged toward Wedge, who had been distracted by Biggs and his explosion. It plowed into his Magitek Armor, dragging him across the snow and slamming the machine into the mountain side.

Wasting no time, Wedge hit the red button, but the console beeped and muttered "Error." He took control of the arms of the machine, which were still free, and used them to repeatedly hit the megalodoth. The first blow chipped one of the tusks, but another completely disheveled it. The creature took hit after hit after hit, but the megalodoth finally began to falter. It let out several cries of agony that echoed within the clearing, and when Wedge stopped the beating, the megalodoth's head was severely disfigured, it's skull had been bashed in and blood poured from the wound like a crimson waterfall onto the snow. It let out one final, weak cry before it buckled and fell, devoid of life.

"What the hell, Biggs! You could've helped, you know! You know what, make yourself useful so I can move!"

Biggs moved forward, plowing into the furry corpse of the mammoth, and attempted to use the arms to push it out of the way. "Wow, this thing is heavier than I thought! Hmm."

His Magitek Armor stepped in reverse, and he took a moment to assess the situation. "I'm going to fry it, stay low!"

Wedge ducked in his seat, as Biggs used the fire beam to burn the corpse out of the way. Wedge began to cough in fits, and when he finally stopped, his face was pale and he had to wipe sweat off of his brow. "Oh boy, that's putrid... Worst idea ever, Biggs. I'll return the favor someday!"

Now that he was free to move, he ushered his machine toward the young woman, and the trio entered the mines.

"Stay focused - we're almost there."

The mine shaft was rather large and the three were easily able to march forward side by side. The jagged walls of the mineshaft winded here and there, and branched off into multiple paths. The flickering of the torchlight cast the trio's shadows across the face of the rocks. They stopped at a crossroads, where there was a small area in an alcove off to the side for miner's to rest.

"Which way do we go, Wedge?"

"According to Intel, the newest mine shaft continues down this straightaway. No need for us to get lost in the tunnels."

"I sure am glad you listened to the briefing, Boss."

Wedge shot a glance at his companion, who was showing off his toothy grin. "One of us had to."

After a brief respite, they continued forward. There were large rats, nearly as big as the silver lobo's, skittering about the mineshaft, but glanced at the machines and barreled down one of the branching paths, avoiding contact. Their squeaks and chattering echoed for a few minutes before fading and eventually stopping altogether as they increased the distance between themselves and the Magitek Armor units.

It was only a matter of minutes before the path narrowed slightly and curved to the right, and as they rounded the corner, they caught site of a large wooden gate. It was sealed.

"Leave it to me, Wedge!"

The young woman moved herself out of the way, but Wedge remained where he was. "You aren't planning on using your 'special firepower', are you?"

Biggs waved his arms around in protest. "No way! Are you kidding? And cave-in the mineshaft? I'm not that stupid!"

Wedge acknowledged his companion's words and removed himself from Biggs' path, sitting idly next to the young woman.

Biggs walked over to the gate, and sent his machine in reverse, and charged forward. The wooden gate was no match for the ton of metal, and shattered upon contact. Biggs was careful to shield his face from any splinters and debris with his free arm.

Just as they were about to continue forward, an elite guard captain appeared blocking their path. He was standing next a purple rock tower of sorts, his cudgel at the ready.

"Halt! No one is permitted to enter this mineshaft; not even the soldiers of the Gestahlian Empire!"

Biggs sighed and motioned his Magitek Armor forward a few steps.

"I'm warning you! Stay back!"

"C'mon, Man... You don't stand a chance. Just give it up and we'll be out of here. No need to waste your god-given life!"

"You leave me no choice, then! Ymir... Get them!"

Wedge and Biggs looked at one another. "Ymir?"

The massive rock tower beside the guard shifted, and revealed itself to be a snail that was bigger than two Magitek units combined.

"Whooooa! What the hell is THAT?"

"I believe that is Ymir... He's a lightning whelk! These Narshe guy's aren't as helpless as we thought! They must have trained him to defend the mineshaft!"

"Lightning Whelk? You mean... One of those things that stores energy in it's shell?"

"Yeah! Avoid contact with the shell, unless you want to be shot with a charge of electricity that will cause your insides to explode!"

Ymir slid forward, it's speed unlike that of a regular snail. It emitted a series of moan-like sounds; it's toothless mouth oozing with a thick liquid that quickly turned into a rather large puddle on the floor. The young woman shifted her position so that she was to the side of the lightning whelk, and shot a beam of fire toward the smooth, fleshy part of the beast. It sensed the danger, and it's instincts caused it to slip into it's shell before the beam could make contact.

It emerged once more, and sped toward Biggs, slamming it's massive neck and head against the side of the machine, pinning the left arm between the metal and it's flesh. Biggs countered with an attack from the right arm, slamming it down on the neck. The lightning whelk let out a cry of pain before slinking back into it's shell.

Biggs took the opportunity to move away from the beast and fight from a safe distance. The trio waited patiently for it to reveal itself once more. It did so and quickly shifted to face it's opponents, and reared it's ugly head back, puffing it's face. Opening it's mouth it retched all over Biggs and Wedge, covering them and their Magitek Armor with the thick ooze. Wedge and Biggs gagged as they tried to fling the ooze off of themselves, but to no avail.

"UGHHH. THAT IS IT. YOU'RE DEAD!"

Biggs grabbed the controls of his Magitek Armor, and stomped forward, stampeding toward the lightning whelk. He pressed down on the ice beam, shooting it out toward the snail, who was still recovering from it's latest attack. Wedge charged forward, teaming up with his partner, and slammed the arms of his machine into the neck and head of the snail, careful to avoid contact with the frigid beam. The beam dispersed, and though badly shaken, the beast still remained in the fight. It reared it's head again and swung itself at Wedge, slamming against the soldier and sending him out of his Magitek Armor.

The young woman noticed her companion's wounds, and began to chant faintly. Within seconds, green wisps of light surrounded Wedge and healed him. He quickly stood up and noticing the lightning whelk hot on his trail, ran toward Biggs. When he got close enough, he flung himself out of the way, and Biggs attacked with a beam of fire. The lightning whelk's flesh caught on fire, and the beast's cries filled with cavern. It disappeared within it's shell, and all was quiet.

"Is it... dead?"

Wedge stood up and brushed himself off before climbing back into his Magitek Armor. "I... I'm not sure... Branford, go... go find out if it's dead!"

The young woman moved her machine forward, to examine the lightning whelk more closely. She shifted in her seat as she peered below toward the hole in which the fleshy part of the creature disappeared to, and looked up at Wedge. She said nothing.

"Alright, I guess it's dead then... Let's go!"

Just as she turned her machine toward them, the lightning whelk emerged once more from it's shell. Wedge was about to call out to her to warn her, when she shifted her Magitek Armor once more, using the metal feet and talons to stomp on the creatures neck. She twisted the machine's controls so that the talons of the Magitek unit dug deep within the neck, carving a path that began to seep with crimson fluid. She moved toward Wedge, and the lightning whelk let out a long, eerie cry as it reared it's head.

"Ugh, not again!" Biggs ducked within his Magitek Armor, cowering behind the console.

The lightning whelk's body crashed onto the floor, and a mixture of blood, saliva, and ooze formed a puddle around the creature. Biggs looked up cautiously from his hiding place, and grinned. "Woo! That thing was no match for us!"

Wedge wiped a thick coating of the ooze off of his helmet and flung it toward the corpse.

"Hey Wedge, where did that guard captain go? I want to fry his ass for ruining my armor!"

"He probably ran off when he saw that his precious Ymir was being killed. Let's face it; no one can match the strength of our Magitek forces."

Biggs shrugged, "You're right. But that doesn't stop people from trying. Idiots."

They took a moment to gather their wits before continuing through the now open path beyond the gate. Up ahead, they could see the room ahead was filled with an unnatural light of blue hue. When they arrived, Wedge and Biggs gazed ahead with awe; the frozen esper was on a platform above them, reflecting light off it's icy tomb. Within the confines of the ice, the esper seemed unharmed, but lifeless. The trio stepped forward, cautiously, to get a closer look.

"So this is an esper... Never thought I'd see one up close and personal like this," Biggs whispered.

"Looks like some kind of... bird," Wedge commented, leaning forward in his seat and squinting.

Just then, the esper began to shimmer, filling the cavern with an even brigher light that waxed and waned.

"Wh...What's going on...? D-d-did we ... wake it up?" Biggs moved his machine backward.

The young woman moved her machine forward, despite not receiving an order to do so. She stopped her machine at the foot of the stairs leading up to the platform, and gazed upward toward the frozen esper. The light grew stronger.

"H-hey! Get back here!"

The light spread further out, and Wedge's skin and armor began to glow as if the light was coming from within him. He held out his hands and looked down at them, his hands shaking rapidly. "Wh-what's going on...? Where is this light coming from?"

The light spread down to his Magitek Armor, and the machine's console blinked and became nothing more than lines of static before shutting down completely. "H-help me!"

Before Biggs could move toward his companion, an explosion of white light filled the room, blinding him. He blinked repeatedly to condition his eyes, but when he looked over toward Wedge... he was gone. Nothing remained there; not even his Magitek Armor.

"W-Wedge? Where are you? Weeeeeeeedge!"

The light transferred to Biggs, who attempted to remove himself from his Magitek Armor, but the sticky ooze from the Lightning Whelk weighed him down. His machine lit up, and Biggs slumped over the console of his machine in defeat; his body shaking with sobs.

Another explosion of light erupted, and Biggs too, was gone.

The light now transferred to the young woman, who motioned her machine forward onto the steps. It weaved and wobbled as she attempted to maintain it's balance, climbing even closer to the creature within the ice. As she stepped onto the platform, a volt of electricity shot out from the esper, and then another, and another; each closer to the young woman than the last. She made no attempt to escape, her eyes focused on the esper before her.

Suddenly, a large voltage shot out; electrical charges shorted out the Magitek Armor, and various compartments of the machine began to spark and burst. The cavern was filled with the loud electrical buzzing and humming as the esper and the Magitek Armor were united by the electrical charge. The light surrounding the young woman shifted it's form, turning into a wisp of flames. Her sky blue eyes blinked once, then twice, and when she opened them again, they took on a violet hue.

The wires within her Magitek Armor began to catch on fire, and puffs of black smoke emerged from the underbelly of her machine. She closed her eyes, the electrical currents flowing through her body, lighting her up. The currents were absorbed into her Magitek unit, and the panel covering the wires flew off, the console beeping with concern as it emitted a series of warnings.

Still, she made no attempt to flee, succumbing to the power of the esper before her.

The Magitek Armor burst into more flames, the smoke filling the cavern. Light emerged from the smoke, rays of which danced across the rocks. Suddenly, an explosion...; the rays of light disappeared one by one until they faded altogether. Darkness.

When the smoke dispersed, the esper was back to it's normal state, frozen... lifeless. The Magitek Armor was gone, all that remained of it was the metallic panel that had shot off from the wire filled compartment.

On the floor below the platform was the young woman, seemingly unharmed, though unconscious. Locks of hair from her mint green ponytail stuck to her moist neck and face. Her breathing was shallow at first, but strengthened and returned to normal after several minutes. Laying beside her was the bronze circlet she had been wearing before, the circlet that had given Wedge complete control over her... The Slave Crown.

* * *

_A/N: Well you made it through the first chapter, congrats! -gives you a sticker-_

_I will try VERRRY HARD to upload a new chapter weekly, but I can't guarantee it as I may be starting a new job next week. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for stopping by ^.^_

_P.S. I would like to thank Herac for giving it a read-through and telling me to stop saying DOOOG! Silver lobos are wolves, ya'll. Hahaha. Thanks pal :) _

_(Sin, I appreciate your help too. ILY)._


	2. Awakening

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in uploading, everyone! I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing this one. _

_Beta'd by: Lady Nightspike. Thanks! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVI or any of it's content. This fic was written purely for fun._

* * *

Chapter II

The young woman flung herself into an upright position, her eyes flittering open. A dull pain caused her head to throb and her surroundings to blur. She immediately buried her head into her hands, waiting for the throbbing to subside. When she finally lifted her head again, she realized that she didn't recognize her surroundings; the bed she was laying in, the down blanket that was wrapped around her...everything in this room was alien to her. And when her mind began to race, she realized _everything_ was lost, that _everything _was alien to her - even her _own name. _

The sound of floorboards creaking as someone began to walk in the adjacent room sent chills down her spine. She couldn't help but feel that somehow, she was in _great danger, _and trusting her instincts, scrambled to her feet. No sooner had her feet hit the floor did her head begin to throb again, and the room began to spin. She reached out and propped herself against the bedframe, trying to regain her composure. She had to get out of here.

The door to the bedroom opened, and a middle-aged man sauntered into the room. When he saw that the young woman was not only awake, but leaning against the bedframe for support, his eyes widened and the tray in his hands nearly slid out of his grasp. He quickly went to her side, placing the tray, holding what appeared to be a kettle of tea and two porcelain cups with saucers, on the end-table beside her.

He reached out to her, and she cringed in response, pulling herself away and behind the bed. She released her grip on the bedframe, tumbling onto the floor with a loud crash. She slid further away from the man, and once against the wall, pulled her knees against her breasts, her arms brushing against the floral patterened leggings she wore beneath her sleeveless red dress.

The man remained where he was, but knelt to the floor so that he was able to look her directly in the eye. He spoke softly, cooing at her like she was a frightened child in need of comfort from her father. "Please, come out. I wish you no harm."

Somehow she was able to discern that this man was a friend, but she was unable to shake the feeling that she was still in grave danger. And if _he _wasn't an enemy, then she was sure that someone nearby was. Her doubt about his allegiance began to fade, but she remained still.

"I...I want to believe you, but...how can I trust you when I don't even know who you are?"

A soft chuckle escaped from his throat. "By all means, we should remedy that. My name is Arvis."

She looked at him for several long minutes, neither of them saying a word. His caramel eyes caught a bit of the lamplight and glistened. He reached out his hand, letting it hang in the air just inches away from hers. Slowly, she reached out and put her hand in his. He smiled, dimples and wrinkles forming around his cheeks and his angular jaw.

Together they stood, and he gently guided her back to the bed, where he gestured for her to sit down. "You must take it easy, young miss." He turned his attention away from her and back to the tray he had brought in earlier, busying himself with serving tea for the both of them. Every few seconds he'd look at her, smile politely, and continue the task at hand. Finally, after the third time he'd done it, she couldn't help but ask, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I apologize, am I making you uncomfortable? It's just...clearly the crown had only just been removed, and you were here for no more than fifteen minutes before you awoke and started to move about. I'm amazed that your willpower has returned so quickly."

"Crown." She repeated, hoping it would revive a lost memory lingering in the depths of her mind. It did nothing. "Crown...I don't know of any crown...?"

Arvis looked over his shoulder to an end table across from her, and her eyes followed his. On the table was the crown he had spoken of. Her stomach churned at the sight of the crown, and she knew deep down that this _thing _was somehow responsible for all of this, and yet she could still remember nothing.

"The others...They used it in order to control your every action." He sneered, "_Despicable." _The young woman could almost feel the hatred swirling around his aura as he spoke. "Speaking of the others," he looked up at her again, "what happened to them? I thought it was awfully strange that they had left you behind."

He handed her a cup of tea, warning her of the hot contents, before continuing. "Ah, that's not important." He shook his head and paused to sip his tea. "What's important is that they are gone, and you are safe now."

When several minutes had passed and the young woman's eyes were still trained on the crown, Arvis spoke again, his tone soft and playful.

"You haven't told me your name yet, you know. I think it's only fair that you tell me yours, since I told you mine."

She opened her mouth to say something...and when nothing sprang to mind, she looked down toward the floor, focusing on the pointed toes of her tall red boots. Barely louder than a whisper, she said, "I don't..." Her voice began to crack and she cleared her throat, struggling to keep her voice strong and steady. "I don't remember my name. I don't...remember _anything_."

The older gentleman placed his cup of tea back on the end table and cursed loudly, "Damn the Empire! Controlling your every action wasn't enough for them; they had to erase your past as well!"

Having gotten _some _of his ill-feelings toward the Empire out in the open, he sat beside her and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "You'll remember your name, along with everything else, eventually. I'm sure of it. It'll just take some time."

She smiled meekly, appreciating his kindness, but his words had done little to comfort her. He was right; the very essence of her existence, her memories, had been stolen and her identity lost. Desperately wanting to remember something, _anything, _about herself, she closed her eyes and tried to search the void where her memories once thrived. _Terra. _Suddenly the word sprang to mind, but it was no ordinary word. No, that she was absolutely sure of. This was her _name. _She did everything she could not to give in to the tears brimming in her eyes, and looked up at Arvis, his broad forehead wrinkled with concern.

"My name...is Terra."

Arvis grinned and clapped his hands together excitedly. "I've never heard of anyone recovering from amnesia so quickly! You, my child, are a prodigy!"

The celebration was cut short when the sounds of a silver lobo howling nearby caused Arvis to turn suddenly, facing the doorway he had come through earlier. Following that were a few violent raps against wood, and judging from Arvis' face, Terra knew that someone was at his door; and they were there for _her. _He moved swiftly, lingering in the doorway, clutching the frame and peeking around the corner.

"Who...who is that?" Terra asked him, pushing herself off of the bed and slowly walked toward him, as to maintain her balance.

Arvis shushed her and ran toward the chair in the room, a cloak as vibrant as cherry blossoms draped over it. He grabbed it along with her gear that was resting in the seat itself. He handed the dagger and shield to Terra, and motioned for her to turn around, fastening the cloak to her shoulder pads. Terra took the dagger and shield from Arvis and took a moment to re-acquaint herself with her gear. They felt right, almost as if they belonged in her grasp; as if they were customized just for her. She couldn't recall the actual events, but she realized that at some point, she had received combat training. Based on what Arvis had previously said, it would seem that the Empire was likely the one responsible for this training. At least now she could rest a little easier, knowing that should the need arise, she could defend herself. Arvis interrupted her thoughts with a gentle nudge. "You must go, quickly now!"

"But... where will I go?"

"Your best bet is to head to Figaro...I have a friend there who will allow you sanctuary within the walls of the castle." Arvis opened the door opposite the one he had been standing in, and a frigid breeze and flakes of snow twirled into the room. "This way! You'll need to head through the mines...once you've reached the gates to the city, head south! Remember: Figaro is your best bet."

"Thank you for your kindness, Arvis. I'll repay you someday."

"Repay me by living, Terra. No more chatter now, you must leave."

She nodded and sheathed her dagger, carrying the shield in her left hand. Arvis shut the door behind her quickly, and she realized she was on a narrow bridge that overlooked the small mining settlement. At least she wouldn't need directions. Barely making it halfway across, she stopped to look back at Arvis' home, her eyes following the smoke billowing from the chimney. She could hear shouting, and was hesitant to leave Arvis to deal with whoever it was that was after her. She heard muffled cries from below her and she looked down to the south, and noticed guards pointing up at her. She had been found out. She tugged her cloak around her and scurried across the platform, which wobbled in the wake of her footsteps, and entered the mineshaft.

Despite being out in the open for no more than a couple minutes, her hair and clothes were covered in a layer of snow, and strands of her hair clung together in frozen bundles. The cavern walls were jagged, but several torches had somehow been set into the stone, lighting the way. Terra had to cross over a few small rivers and streams. She heard nothing other than the flames from the torches, and the churning of the water. Despite this, she couldn't help but shake the feeling she was in danger. She was in a place she'd never set foot in before, and she was sure the men who were after her had every inch of the cavern mapped out. She was at a severe disadvantage. If she was going to survive, she would have to move hastily.

Crossing over a second bridge, she came to a branching path. One led to what appeared to be a dead end to the west, and so she headed north, up a few stairs that had been chiseled into the stone. She hadn't made it through the narrow corridor when she heard the voices of the men and the stomping of their feet, and she didn't like how close they sounded. She picked up the pace, but as she rounded the corner, she nearly plowed into another group of them. Judging from their appearance, these men were members of the guard. She backed away and turned to return down the corridor, but the guards that she had heard behind her had already caught up with their prey. She was in grave danger. Not wanting to give up without a fight, she unsheathed her dagger.

A smaller guard stepped forward, his cudgel at the ready. "You'll pay for killing my brother, _witch_!"

There was nothing that Terra could say, simply because she had no knowledge of ever killing anyone. To admit to such a thing without any knowledge would condemn her as a criminal, but she also couldn't deny it. The thought of being a murderer...She _couldn't _have done it...right?

The guards all took another step, leaving Terra little choice but to back up. "Stay away from me!"

She took another step back, but this time she backed into the cavern wall. There was nowhere left for her to go. Fearing captivity, torture, or worse…Terra remembered something: she had spells at her disposal. The incantations of the spells had come back to her, and she knew her best bet for survival would be to use them against these men. She didn't want to hurt them, but she realized the necessity in doing so.

"Wha–what is she doing?" One of the guards stepped back, lowering his cudgel.

"Don't just stand there; get her!" Two of the guards rushed forward, in an attempt to grab her. The combined weight of the guards and the young woman caused the floor to cave in, and Terra fell, her incantation interrupted, to the next floor. The fall knocked the wind out of her, but she somehow managed to pull herself off the ground and stand. The room began to spin, and she clutched her head. Her head had hurt before, but with the fall, she felt as though a thousand needles were stabbing her over and over again. She could hear the guards shouting from above her, and she knew she had to keep moving despite the pain. Adrenaline was not enough to keep her moving, and she collapsed to the floor. Knowing that if she stopped, it would mean death, she began pulling herself along the cavern floor covered in small stones that dug into her flesh as she slid over them.

Images as clear as day began to flood her thoughts; images that she knew were memories she had once lost. She recalled the moment she had donned the slave crown; that Kefka had forced her to wear it, referring to her as his "precious little magic-user." Despite her best efforts, she was unable to break free from the leather bindings strapped across her arms and legs. His shrill cackle filled the room as he placed the crown upon her head. Instantly it had destroyed her willpower, leaving her under his control. All she could do was look out upon the world, helpless and trapped within her own body. He had made her do all sorts of terrible things, all the while watching with glee and delight. He had ordered her to fight against a whole contingent of imperial soldiers, while in control of magitek armor. Soldier after soldier fell into a pile of ashes before her, flames dancing across the room and smoke filling the chamber. "Burn them all to a crisp!" He shrieked, laughing with each press of the button, with each soldier that fell before her. There were memories that she would have chosen to forget, had she the choice.

Another memory, less brutal than the others, came to life. Standing behind the magitek armor, she remembered being present at a speech given by the Emperor himself, with hundreds of soldiers standing on a platform just a few feet below. He had declared a new age, stating that with the return of magic, their forces had been chosen to rule the world. War was about to break out throughout the continent, and then spill out to the remaining continents, further from the Empire's control. The Generals, along with Kefka, were present, though Terra was too far to overhear their exchange.

The shrill cackle haunted her, echoing in the cavern. She pressed her hands against her ears, screaming for it to stop, before her screams turned into sobs and feeble begging.

Terra _was_ a murderer. Her hands were stained with the blood of at least fifty men that she knew of, and that didn't even include the guardsman she had been accused of killing. She was capable of so much destruction; she wanted it all to stop. Giving in to the darkness that awaited her, she closed her eyes, still sobbing into the sleeve of her fingerless gloves. As she closed her lids, the mad cackles quieted, and ultimately stopped. This is what she had wanted. Darkness. Silence. ..._Peace_.

"Brian, you must listen to me, my friend!"

Arvis grabbed Brian's arm, a longtime member of the Narshe guardsman, who had been amongst the group who stormed into his home and discovered that Terra had been there. He had sent the others after Terra, despite Arvis' protests. They seemed to both realize that surrounded, she would stand no chance. Arvis had to do something to help her, and he needed to get his friend to see exactly what was going on here.

"Arvis, I've heard enough. You harbored that woman. Do you realize how many of our guards, _our friends, _are dead because of her and the other two soldiers? At least four, that we know of...and it doesn't stop there. No, they killed two of our lobos, and three of our megalodoths as well. This one woman caused all of this damage."

"What do you intend to do with her once you've captured her? Torture her; punish her for these misdeeds? Or do you intend to return her to the Gestahlian Empire, so you and everyone else can turn a blind eye to the real threat, allow it all to happen again, and take up a hollow oath of neutrality?"

The guardsman scoffed and plopped into a cushioned chair in front of Arvis' fireplace, holding his hands out and rubbing them together so as to absorb the warmth. "You know as well as I that the _little _group of rebels isn't going to take down an Empire, and if Narshe was stupid enough to ally with them, we'd end up on the chopping block. With neutrality, we can maintain our lifestyle, our liberty."

"You want to talk to me about _liberty,_ Brian? You don't know the half of it!"

Arvis stomped into the other room, his fists clenched by his sides. Brian merely watched him leave, and when he lost sight of him, turned his attention back to warming himself by the fire. When Arvis returned to the den, he had the crown in his hands. Practically thrusting it into Brian's face, he spoke harshly, watching his friend's reaction as his words hit their mark.

"Do you know what this is? This was on the young woman who, by the way, can't be more than twenty years old. This _thing _belongs to the Empire, another tool they've created to exploit people. It's a slave crown, Brian. For all we know, there could be just the one, sure...but what if there are more? What if more young men and women are being forced to serve the Empire?"

Brian's eyes widened and the guardsman reached out toward the crown in Arvis' hands, stopping mere centimeters from the carved bronze. He pulled his hand away quickly before touching the chilled metal. "That...is it really...?"

Arvis set the crown town with a clunk as it hit the old mahogany table. "It does **exactly **what you think it does, Brian. She is not the one responsible for her actions."

For a moment, Brian busied himself in fixing the alignment of his cloth helm, the folds of which covered his ears and side of his head. He sighed, and turned to his friend of many years. "I suppose you want me to help in some way?"

"You are still reluctant? You'd be doing what's _right. _I'd only ask of you a small favor..."

"–Anything you ask of me now is no small favor, Arvis. I'd be aiding the infamous imperial _witch, _and disobeying direct orders from the Elder." As the words escaped his mouth, his hands formed quotations in the air around invisible words.

Arvis shook his head, disregarding the words of the guardsman. "I'll deal with any fallout with the Elder. This is bigger than you and me, Brian. You must trust me."

"...Very well. Tell me what needs to be done, old friend."

Arvis opened the drawer to the end table and pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment. After hastily scrawling a few words upon the paper, he held it up and gently blew on it. After several long moments, he tapped the paper with his finger and when no ink came off onto his flesh, he smiled and folded the parchment. He walked over to his friend and held it out. "I'd simply ask you to deliver this to the mercenary in the tavern. That is all."

Brian stood from his seat and tucked the parchment into his belt. "_Him_? Are you absolutely sure you want to get him involved?"

The middle-aged gentleman assured him that this was exactly what he wanted. "He's her best bet for survival. This is an offer he cannot refuse."

"You'll owe me for this, Arvis." Brian opened the front door, shuddering as the cold air brushed up against his face.

"Oh, and Brian?"

Brian looked over his shoulder, eyes grudgingly staring at Arvis. "What?"

Arvis' lips turned into a wry grin. "Do be careful, will you? I heard his dog has a taste for human flesh."

Brian tugged at his cloth helmet again, and as he stepped out into the wildnerness, Arvis could've sworn the wind picked up something along the lines of, "Dogs...I _hate _dogs..." The guardsman, perhaps due to being disgruntled, left the door open as he trudged down the snow-covered stairs leading into town, and so Arvis walked over and closed the creaky wooden door with a loud thud. He turned and for a brief moment, he leaned so that his back was resting against it. He closed his eyes, repeating the words he had said to his friend moments ago, only this time, they were far from resolute.

"He's her best bet for survival. He _must_ be..."


End file.
